Mix's Gift From Altair
by snakebit1995
Summary: Mix returns from her time in Altair. Most think she went back to normal but she also came with a little something extra in her pants. One Shot, Contains Futanari LEMONS!


_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**MIX's POV**

My name is Mix, I used to be a normal girl…used to. After a series of events in which I was taken to an alternate dimension, while I was there my body changed due to "The Curse of Eve". My body was flooded with testosterone and other hormones. I changed into a man…but my friends saved me and I turned back to normal…mostly.

My curves came back and so did my other womanly features, breasts, hips, vagina…except there was one issue.

The penis didn't go away…it sat above my vagina, along with a set of testicles.

I've managed to limit the number of people who know down to just some doctors and the higher up teachers who are working to figure out why I have this. I keep it tucked away but I get odd feelings from it, sometimes it gets hard and other times it's begging me to touch it. I resist every time but my resolve is beginning to falter.

My body is so conflicted, I still have feelings for my friend Andy but…I keep feeling strange sensations in my groin when I see girls. When I see Mikono walking around in her skirt or Zessica with her barely there shirt I feel my brain flooded with dirty thoughts.

Zessica and I share a room and I see her getting dressed and I feel my unwelcome appendage get painfully hard.

"Hey Mix I'm heading out for a bit I'll see you later okay." Zessica said heading out the door.

"Okay."

I was still lying in my bed but when Zessica turned to wave goodbye her large breasts wobbled and shook. I felt a twinge in my nether regions as she turned to leave. She closed the door and I pulled the sheets back. My penis was painfully hard and half of it was falling out the shorts I slept in.

_My head…It's like it's calling to me…I can't hold on…_

My hands went down and pulled the waistband of my shorts.

My penis flopped out and slapped into my stomach. I looked passed my deep cleavage and felt my hands reach down and wrap around the long rod. I felt a shock of pleasure as my fingers squeezed around it. I took my other hand and squeezed my large testicles, rolling them around in my palms.

"Ah…" I let out a soft moan as dozens of different sensation rolled through my body.

As if on instinct my right arm began to move and I started stroking my penis.

"Mmmmm." I bit my lip "This feels…good."

I stopped for a second to take of my shirt, feeling a slight chill harden the nipples on my large breasts.

"Ha…ah…hm." I kept letting out quiet moans as I masturbated.

I took my free hand off my balls and groped my left breast. The feelings coursing through me was something I had never experienced, and it felt wonderful.

My mind was clouding over with pleasure as my hand gripped down on my cock and stroked faster and faster.

"Oh…Oh…Oh yes!" I moaned out loud "What is this feeling?! AHHH!"

Semen flew out and coated my stomach and hand. I laid there panting, trying to catch my breath.

"That was…UGH!" I groaned.

I brought my hand up to my mouth…it was all sticky and covered in male spunk. I slowly brought it closer and stuck a cum covered finger in my mouth.

_This is so lewd…but…it tastes so good._

I licked my whole hand clean before I saw I was rock hard again.

_I need that feeling again…_

I wrapped my hand around my dick again and started to jack off. My head was filled with images of Zessica and the other girls who attended the academy.

"OHHHHHH!" I groaned as I orgasmed for the second time, once again spraying massive amounts of cum on myself.

This time I didn't even clean myself off before I got hard again and started pleasuring myself.

_I can't control it…it feels so good!_

I was moving at blinding speeds as I stroked my dick.

_Here it comes!_

"Hey Mix I forgot- OH MY GOD!"

"HAAAAAA!"

I heard splats as the cum flew up in ropes and landed back on my smooth stomach, some of it getting on my chest.

I was panting, catching my breath and coming down from an incredible high.

"M-M-MIX?!"

I gasped and quickly tried to cover myself as Zessica stood stunned in the doorway.

"Don't look!" I begged.

Zessica closed the door and took a seat on the bed "I think we need to talk."

With no choice I explained to Zessica what had occurred.

"I swear this is the first time I ever did that…I just couldn't stop myself." I said looking down.

"Was it really that good?" she said.

I just blushed "The best I've ever felt."

Zessica pulled at the sheet and gestured to my cum covered stomach "It looks like you really enjoyed it."

Then suddenly she grabbed my penis and started stroking it.

"Zessica?!"

"Let's see how some other stuff feels." She said licking her lips.

She moved her head down and flicked her tongue over the tip.

"Stop! This is…wrong!" I begged.

"Tastes sweet." She smirked before taking the whole thing into her mouth "I've always wanted to give a blowjob."

I groaned and panted as she sucked on me. I tried to suppress it but it felt so good.

"Zessica…" I moaned "I-I-I can't hold on…"

"I wanna taste more." She said taking her top off and wrapping her large chest around my cock "Cum for me MIX."

She gyrated her chest and sucked on me like a vacuum.

"Oh…AH…HA….AHHHHHH!"

I felt my balls tingle and then spasm as they dumped cum into Zessica's mouth. She slurped and gagged as the milky fluid filled her mouth and throat.

"Ooooo." Zessica said letting her cum covers tongue hang out "Delicious…I'd like more."

Zessica stood up and turned away from me. She bent over and took her shorts and panties off.

"Let's go all the way."

The now naked Zessica walked up to me, swinging her hips with each step, she leaned in and kissed me. Her lip gloss tasted sweet and before long she was squeezing my large, supple breasts.

"Mix…" she whispered "Your body is so hot…"

I felt my dick get hard and rub against Zessica's cushy butt.

"Zess….ica…" I moaned.

The green haired girl pushed me so I was lying on my back. She squatted over my crotch and held my penis as she got ready to let it enter her.

"I've…Uhh…never done this before." She admitted blushing.

"Me to…" I said shaking with anticipation "Let's go easy."

Zessica hissed and groaned as she slowly lowered herself down onto my long, thick cock. She let out a small yelp and I saw a few tears trickle out as her virginity was torn away.

"Okay…I think I'm ready." She said gently moving her butt.

I felt my cock slid in and out of her, and it felt wonderful. Zessica was giving my body sensations I had never experienced. Pleasure centers all over my body were on fire as Zessica and I had sex.

"Oh Mix." She moaned "This feels so good!"

Zessica had started hopping up and down faster and faster, her chest shaking all over. I was practically hypnotized watching her tits bounce around. I could also feel her large butt clapping against my waist. The movements of Zessica were also making my own feminine body jiggle. Having my large, massive chest shake felt so good.

"Mix…I'm gonna lose it." Zessica warned.

"That feeling is back!" I moaned loudly "I think something's coming!"

Zessica grinded her body against mine and then I felt her suddenly start putting up resistance.

"HAAAAA!" she screamed as her walls became incredibly tight.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled out as I exploded inside her, willing her walls with my sticky cum.

Zessica slowly got off my dick and I saw cum slid out of her vagina and run down her leg.

"That was wild." She smiled.

"Yeah." I said standing up on shaky legs "I loved it."

Zessica walked up and hugged me, snuggling her face into my cleavage.

"See dressing and acting sexy ain't so bad." She smirked.

"Yeah it's not too bad." I said smiling faintly.

I moved Zessica around so her hands were up against the small table we had in the room.

"Look who's taking charge." She said looking over her shoulder.

"You just look to good." I said rubbing my dick against her entrance.

I flipped my pony tail over my shoulder before stuffing my cock into her warm hole.

"Ohh…Yessssss." Zessica hissed "I feel so good."

"So tight…" I groaned "Fuck…"

I grabbed Zessica's hips, digging my fingers into her skin. I grunted as I started thrusting into her and pulling her hips back.

"Harder Mix Harder!" she begged "Fuck me harder!"

"That's it" I said "Talk more…"

"Fuck, Come on Fuck me!" she yelled "Pound my pussy!"

"Yeah…" I grunted "You're so fucking tight…You feel great."

Zessica moaned and cursed as I went at her more and more. I could feel myself getting more and more aggressive.

_I see why men like this…sex is great…_

"That's it Mix!" Zessica groaned "I'm so close."

"You gonna cum?" I whispered in her ear.

I was leaning forward, my breasts pressing into her back.

"Cum for me…"

"Ah…ha…OHHH MIXXXXXX!" she screamed as she got unbearably tight.

"UGH FUCK!" I grunted "ZESSICA!"

I exploded inside her, filling every inch of her with my hot cum. Zessica got up and pulled me over to the bed, we fucked for the rest of the day, never leaving the room.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later.**

"Ohh yeah Zess. Use that tongue." I sighed as my girlfriend my giving me a BJ.

She gave me a few sucks before I came in her mouth. She kissed me, spitting some of my own jizz into my mouth.

"Great like always." We both smiled.

It got quiet while I fixed my panties and put my skirt back on.

"Umm MIX…" Zessica mumbled "I have something I need to tell you."

"Hmm?" I asked fixing my glasses.

"I'm…Uhh…I'm…"

"What is it?" I said placing my hand over hers.

Zessica took her hand and placed it on her stomach "I'm pregnant…"

It got quiet for a little I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." Zessica said looking on the verge of tears "But I can't get rid of it."

I hugged her "Don't you ever say something like that. We'll get through it no problem."

She broke the hug and kissed me "I love you Mix."

I smiled back "I love you Zessica."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I tried to have a bit of a personality shift in MIX as the story went on. I wanted her to go from the anti-sex prude she normally is into a bit of a sex addict due to the changes in her body.**

* * *

**I'm Snakebit1995. I write various stores, usually including Futanari and various transformations (Breast expansion, Gender bender, etc.). If this is your first time reading one of my stories check out some of my other work.**

**Futanari Lucy- A lemon filled story of Lucy Heartfilia a kind and adorable mage with a secret in her pants (Fairy Tail)**

**Nami's Futanari Adventure- A story about the navigator of the Strawhat pirates and how she deals with her life as a Futa (One Piece)**

**If you have a suggestion for another franchise you would like me to potentially write a story about let me know.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot.**


End file.
